


сто идей на выбор

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: — У меня есть сто идей на выбор, — произносит он ему в ухо и зарывается пальцами в жесткие волосы. — Ты мне доверяешь?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	сто идей на выбор

Джексон стаскивает с плеч Джебома светлый пиджак, стоит им только захлопнуть дверь его квартиры, и прикусывает подставленную шею, потом подбородок и находит губы. Во рту у него вкус дурацкого Чупа-чупса, который тот грыз всю дорогу в машине, и в голове разом всплывают все то, что он хотел с ним сделать по приезде домой. С Джебомом, не Чупа-пупсом (хотя эта идея тоже стоит того, чтобы её обдумать).

— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает Джексон ему в губы и задирает футболку, добираясь до горячей кожи.

— Всё равно, — говорит Джебом, расстегивая пряжку ремня на джинсах Джексона, — просто хочу.

— У меня есть сто идей на выбор, — произносит он ему в ухо и зарывается пальцами в жесткие волосы. Надо будет сказать ему позже, чтобы больше никогда не пытался покраситься сам. — Ты мне доверяешь?

Фраза звучит достойной не очень хорошего порно и не имеет смысла, особенно в свете того, чему он позволил случиться на съемках Викли Айдол. Джебом, наверное, тоже думает о чем-то похожем, потому что ржёт ему в плечо. Пальцы с кольцами сжимаются на заднице Джексона под тканью джинс, и это просто фантастическое ощущение, которого не хватало в режиме условной, но всё равно изоляции последние несколько месяцев.

Кровать ударят ему под колени, а потом мягко принимает в свои объятия, Джебом придавливает сверху, тяжелый, горячий и уже без футболки, оставленной где-то по пути вместе с рубашкой Джексона. Он настойчивый и жадный, трогает его всего, кусает и сжимает всё, до чего дотягивается, ему тоже было сложно дистанцироваться, с его-то аппетитами. Удивительно, как он не зажал его где-нибудь за углом сразу же, как только появилось свободное время между их, наконец-то, общим расписанием.

Джексон делает рывок, подминая его под себя, и вклинивается коленом между бёдер, Джебом шипит сквозь зубы и приподнимается немного, помогая стащить плотно сидящие брюки и боксеры. Кстати, про аппетиты…

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя штаны по шву лопнули?

— Это сейчас так важно? — выдыхает тот и коротко облизывает губы. Джексон завороженно прослеживает путь его языка и тоже облизывается. — Или зашить мне штаны — это одна из ста твоих идей?

Джексон скатывается под протестующее мычание с кровати, находит брошенную у порога сумку и возвращается обратно, сжимая в руке плотный чёрный платок, которым ему завязывали глаза во время сегодняшних съемок. Было не очень удобно, но зато у него появилась еще одна идея в его кажущемся бесконечным списке для таких вот редких случаев покорности и вседозволенности.

Вернувшись в исходную точку, он демонстрирует трофей, утащенный без спроса, Джебом растерянно смотрит на платок, и несмело подставляет руки. Так они пробовали однажды, вышло классно, но зачем повторяться, если еще столько всего существует неизведанного. Джексон нависает над Джебомом, прикладывает платок ему на расширившиеся в удивлении глаза и крепко завязывает концы на затылке.

Идея эта рискованная, потому что такого любителя всё контролировать, как Джебом, она вполне может довести до паники, но Джексон всё равно не может отказать себе в удовольствии поиграть на чужих и своих нервах, чувство мнимой опасности заводит и только сильнее горячит кровь.

— Это странно, — сипит Джебом, трогая повязку на глазах. Тело его ощутимо напрягается под ладонью, которой Джексон не спеша ведет ему по груди, спускаясь ниже.

— Всё нормально? Если не нравится, то давай так не будем.

Джебом кусает губы, вздрагивает, стоит только обвести пальцем выемку пупка и провести по дорожке темных волосков, и тяжело выдыхает. Живот поджимается, а мышцы на бедре проявляются чётче. Джексон чувствует себя идущим по минному полю, боящимся сделать неверный шаг. Когда ему кажется, что Джебому и правда не по себе, тянется снять с него платок, но Джебом ловит его за запястье и тихо говорит:

— Нет, оставь. Я тебе доверяю.

От сказанного сбивается дыхание, темнеет в глазах и до боли скручивает внизу живота. Джексон медленно целует его, пытаясь донести всё это, трётся о него сквозь ткань так и не снятых с себя джинс и ловит каждый его вздох и короткий стон. Джебом вслепую ищет его плечи, подставляет доверчиво открытую шею и удивленно вскрикивает, когда Джексон вместо шеи прикусывает сосок и влажно целует каждую родинку на груди. Должно быть, без возможности видеть, ощущения у Джебома в сотню раз ярче и острее, он сильно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Джексон трогает его горячими подушечками пальцев и губами, и вряд ли осознанно старается избежать нового прикосновения.

Джексон сам не знает, чего хочет, он так и говорит вслух, проводя широкую полосу языком по внутренней стороне нетронутого загаром бедра:

— Знаешь, я всё время только и думал о том, что мы с тобой сделаем вместе. А теперь не могу выбрать: отсосать тебе, заставить отсосать себе или просто трахнуть тебя.

Представив все это разом, он прислоняется влажным от испарины лбом к его колену и хрипит:

— Блядь, по-моему, я спущу сейчас прямо в штаны просто…

Джебом выдыхает со смешком — “Придурок”, осторожно тянется рукой и, найдя растрепанную макушку Джексона, подталкивает его ближе к себе. Джексон только коротко слизывает выступившую каплю смазки на его члене, отстраняется, чтобы приспустить, наконец, свои джинсы и замирает так, наблюдая за тем, что делает с Джебомом ощущение неизвестности. Он ёрзает по простыне голой задницей, ноздри у него тревожно раздуваются каждый раз, когда он глубоко вдыхает носом и размеренно выдыхает ртом. Чувство власти над ним пьянит и сносит башню, Джексон прикусывает щеки изнутри и зажмуривается, стараясь успокоиться, ищет потерявшиеся где-то в складках одеяла смазку и несколько презервативов.

На звук открывшейся смазки Джебом реагирует сбившимся дыханием, а на тихое шуршание разрываемой фольги презерватива — поджатыми пальцами ног. Джексон хмыкает, ложась на него сверху, чмокает совсем рядом с краем повязки и, перепачканной от смазки ладонью, обхватывает его член. Джебом сводит колени, сжимая ими Джексону бока, и стонет в ухо, пока он медленно ведет плотно сжатым кулаком вверх и резко вниз.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил подо мной, — произносит Джексон, задевая губами краснеющее ухо Джебома, — а потом отсосал.

— Силенок-то хватит? — язвит на выдохе Джебом, обнимая его за плечи, и подается бедрами в ласкающую его руку, — ты готов в штаны был кончить.

— У меня же на выбор сто идей, — облизывает ему мочку и вдыхает сладкий аромат его шампуня, смешанный с терпким запахом пота, — тебе понравится.

Он как можно тише раскатывает презерватив по пальцам и, быстро размазав смазку Джебому между ягодиц, толкается резко ими внутрь. Джебом матерится от неожиданности и прикусывает свой кулак, кожа шеи у Джексона под губами идёт мурашками, а бедро, за которое он удерживает Джебома на месте, коротко дрожит.

Джексон медленно двигает пальцами, растягивает его осторожно, сцеловывая стоны и следя за реакцией на каждое касание и движение, он знает значение каждой залегающей между бровями морщинки, каждого вздоха, каждого неосознанного жеста. Джебом вскрикивает и сжимается, стоит добавить еще палец и немного согнуть.

— Охренеть ты горячий и узкий… Как же хочется тебя трахнуть нормально, — хрипит Джексон и вгоняет пальцы глубже, — чтобы ты кончил без рук, помнишь, как тогда, в Амстердаме?

Судя по глухому всхлипу, Джебом помнит и, как обычно, отворачивается, пряча красное лицо, будто оно и так не закрыто платком. Он очень близко, догадывается Джексон, немного меняет угол проникновения и шепчет ему в самое ухо:

— А потом я бы кончил тебе на спину. Или… — Джексон на секунду задыхается и сбивается с ритма, — или спустил бы внутрь.

Джебом захлебывается очередным вдохом, изгибается и шумно кончает, соскальзывая с пальцев и зажимая себе рот по старой привычке. Его удовольствие чувствуется остро, как свое, и Джексон, забыв напрочь о всех своих планах насчет его рта, просто обхватывает себя за член и быстро дрочит, вдыхая запах чужого оргазма, пока не пачкает чужие широко разведенные бедра и ходящий ходуном мягкий живот.

Стянув непослушными руками повязку с глаз, Джебом сначала ошарашено щурится из-за яркого света вокруг, а потом кое-как вытирается платком. Дыхание у него всё ещё сбитое, а тело слишком расслабленное для любого другого занятия, кроме как ленивого поцелуя. Джексон позволяет уронить себя на спину и взгромоздиться сверху, Джебом тяжелый, потный и липкий, но лежать с ним вот так всё равно лучшее, что происходило за последние три месяца.

И, если чутье не обманывает, можно начинать думать об оставшихся пунктах его списка с идеями.


End file.
